Healing Scars
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Ren blamed himself for everything. He hated himself for killing an innocent life when in reality he didn't. It was an accident, but who knew that? As he deprived himself of the happiness laid out for him, an angel is sent to him, to heal the scar. Slowly, he realizes that he falls. Too hard to get back up again. (AU―Taken little stuff from Greek mythology):-)


**_Healing Scars_**

"Tsuruga Ren! Who is your current girlfriend!"

"Tsuruga-san why did you suddenly leave the studio?"

"Tsuruga-san where are you going now?"

"Tsuruga-san wh―"

He slammed the door of his car as he drove as fast as he could. All the voices faded behind him, as he sped his car away from the agency.

His black hair flew back, mouth tightly shut and brown eyes uncertain.

Why did he suddenly leave the set? Everything was going fine, all the actions were perfect. Even he was doing it pretty well. But why?

He knew the answer to it. He knew why. It wasn't because he hated the drama―he liked the storyline. But then why?

Because, he was tired. He was tired of the people. He saw the same everyday. Fake smiles, nosy questions, and greedy acquaintances. Not to forget, judging eyes.

And oh, the guilt of killing his dear friend.

Why, why did he live even now, after that sin he committed. The scene today, it was exactly the same so many years ago.

 _The same car accident,_

 _The same shocked look,_

 _The unmoving body on the ground surrounded by the pool of blood._

All of them sent him in a sort of trance that caused the director to stop the shoot. He couldn't―would never ever act out a part that happened in his life.

He could have driven on and on for hours until it was the next morning. But, he was stopped by a shimmering light in front of him, something so unusual just left him speechless as he watched it form.

Slowly, he squint his eyes, trying to adjust the brightness when suddenly, he stopped doing that.

Right in front of him, was a woman whose eyes were bright gold.

* * *

"Zeus!" A sharp voice penetrated through the doors even before she came inside. A tall man, with messy black hair and blue eyes turned his bored eyes at the door of the room

"Yes, Demeter,"

"Did you send one of my angels to earth?" She demanded

He gave her a confused look, pulling himself off the bed as he hid the scene of him watching some porn show.

"I didn't. And I never will,"

"Don't lie, Zeus. I cam―"

"I did," they both turned, finding an orange haired woman standing right behind Zeus the high god. She was a real beauty, her regal purple garment complimented her white skin. She was not one of the 12 Olympians, but she was a goddess. Goddess of healing scars.

"Why didn't you ask me? She was my new angel. I just created her an hour ago," Demeter asked softly.

Saena bowed deeply, her action itself showing her humbleness.

"I have only done so to heal the strongest scars on earth. I beg your pardon for the rude act I committed."

Demeter's eyes softened, she had a particularly soft spot for humble people who sacrificed for others.

"There's nothing to forgive, young goddess. Rise and fulfill your duty."

Saena took that as a sign for dismissal and vanished. Zues stared at the empty spot where the young beautiful goddess stood a while ago.

"Oh, Zues. Your wife Hera found out about your latest affair."

Oops, Zues had alot to clean up before he could chase that little goddess.

* * *

Ren jumped out of his car, running to the figure that had fallen on the ground after she had fully appeared in front him. Thankfully, he has his coat on, he covered her naked form and slowly picked her up. His heart beat wildly at the prospect of finding a woman all alone floating in the air like a bubble.

He didn't know if he should be confused or scared.

"Unghdm"

He looked at the figure beside him, who began to stir beside him on the shotgun seat.

She groaned softly, rubbing her eyes, her face yet covered by her locks that were draped all over her face.

"Are you alright?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, her golden eyes stared at him wildly, as she took in his features.

 _Heal his scars, young one._

Her eyes returned back to normal, a soft smile spreading on her face.

He was stunned by her beauty, and her enchanting smile.

"Hello, my name is Kyoko. I am here to heal you like I did to others!" She said cheerfully. He gave her a strange look, wondering if she thought he was crazy to believe her.

"Err, ma'am I think you got the wrong person I'm sor―"

"No no no no, the heavens can never be wrong. Saena―goddess of healing is always right. She can never commit a mistake."

He frowned at her, thinking that something would have happened to her. But then, he couldn't get the image of her forming in front of him.

And just like that, he believed that the gods had truly cared.

* * *

"I am not perfect," he mumbled in his hand as he thought about all the bad things that happened to him.

"Well, define perfect."

He raised his eyes, finding her swaying from the kitchen to the living room. Not once did she ever complain, ask him, or voice out her wants. He was always curious about her, something about her always intrigued him. She didn't make him feel lonely anymore, her bright smile always erases all the insecurities he had. Somehow, her soft hand on his felt right.

"Something that has no flaws. Like you."

She paused, turning her face at him with a doleful expression, making him wonder what exactly she went through.

"I'm not perfect," she turned back to her dishes, "nobody is. Because no one actually knows the exact flaws. Everyone has different views on flaws too. According to you, a bad past is a flaw. For someone else, it would be having a bad present. And for someone else," he looked at her as she stopped washing the dishes.

"Being scared by betrayal."

He frowned, not liking the tone she used. He got up from the sofa and approached her from the back. She always smelled different. Like fresh lemons or the warm breeze of the ocean.

"Kyoko?"

"Hm?"

"Were you always an angel?"

Kyoko wiped her hands on her apron, closing the tap and turning around, facing him. She arched her eyebrows at him, wondering at his curiousity.

"No I wasn't. I was a nymph. An ocean nymph. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"So, do you understand now? Everyone is perfect in their own way," she ended with a shrug. With that said, he stopped her from going anywhere else. He forced her to move back, leaning on the marble slab. He blocked her from going, forcing her to be dangerously close, almost so close that he could brush his nose with hers.

"Then why did you say you weren't perfect?" He asked whilst looking into her eyes, challenging her to deny it.

She let a strangled breath, stunned that anyone would ever question her like that. She forced a nervous chuckle, looking at anywhere but his eyes.

"I...well...I was trying to explain that...you shouldn't compare yourself to me. Because we aren't the same. You are a human. And I am an angel," she said. Somehow, that stung more than anything, he hated that fact for some reason. His tortured face looked even more pained at the statement, and he leaned away, feeling a little hurt.

"Why did you become an angel?" His question caught her off guard. But she just gave him a sweet smile, refusing to answer.

She escaped him without looking back. Kyoko never felt like this, not when she healed so many other people in the past. Looking at her room, she smiled. This man was the first to ever question her about her. Kyoko didn't know what to tell him, didn't know if he could handle her past. Slowly, she made her way to the mirror, looking at her real body. There were all the scars of all the people.

And right near her waist is a brand. A reminder of who she used to be.

* * *

"Ren" she said in a tone that made him smile. He slowly tried to wear his shoes when she came from behind and stood right in front of him. He raised his eyes and found her glaring at him.

He hid a smile, knowing that she would start her chiding now. Inspite of that, he still tried to miss his breakfast everyday. Because then she would feed him, sitting beside him. Sometimes he would slip a morsel or two into her mouth when she was busy tearing a piece for him from the pancake.

"Come on, you gotta have your breakfast before you escape to your set," she pulled him. He wore a smirk as he felt her drag his entire weight. Then suddenly she lost her balance, forcing him to catch her waist. She caught his shoulders, steadying herself as he held her waist.

Somehow, she ended up staring into his intense gaze. His heated gaze moved from her eyes to her lips momentarily, and subconsciously he ghosted his fingers over her lips. His slender fingers wrapped gently on her waist, sending a fuzzy almost intoxicating feeling. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe as he released her.

Being around him always made her alert, almost like she didn't want him to get displeased.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, blushing hard. Thank god he wasn't looking at her, or he would have not stop teasing he for turning red.

As she quickly escaped from the corridor, he kicked himself mentally.

That was such a...bittersweet moment. He could have kissed her for all he knew.

* * *

Ren wouldn't have believed his manager if he hadn't felt warm after thinking about her, waiting for him with a smile on the door. Her orange hair(it changed during their stay) tied in a tight bun, although few strands survive and frame her face. The way she would sometimes tell him those fairytales, her expressions made him smile. The times when he would feel worthless, she would always be by his side, saying nothing. And he didn't want her to, her presence was enough to comfort him.

Sometimes he would hug her, despite knowing that she had never been hugged before(he figured that out from the way she stiffened the first time), her soft body under him, her hand soothingly moving up and down his back soothed him.

He focused his eyes on the set, ignoring his manager's heated gaze. Today he would do that scene.

 _"Ren, do your best. Let it go. If Rick were alive, he would tell you the same. Rick wanted you to happy."_

 _"Did he tell you?"_

 _She smiled warmly at him, making him feel better._

 _"Yes."_

He took a deep breathe, approaching the director to allow him to act the scene for the final time.

And this time, he will complete it.

* * *

Kyoko suddenly woke up, sitting up straight. Something was aching in her heart. She slowly made her way to the mirror, wincing as the pain got stronger. She lifted her shirt, allowing her true form tt come in view. And there, right on her heart, there was the biggest scar.

Her eyes widened in shock. No, it can't be. No, she can't this can't be.

She traced her hand over her night body, her fingers hovering over her heart. There was a red line passing over a red heart.

If she gained a scar, it can only mean one thing.

He was healing.

* * *

"Kyoko!" He burst into the apartment, his face glowing. He ran all the way to his apartment, bursting with happiness for completing that scene. He felt giddy, happy and free.

He rounded the corner, and found her sitting on his bed, naked and strange. He ran to her, finding her pitch black like the night. There were too many marks on her body, some were like the stars, but one struck his eye.

She raised her golden eyes at him, allowing a weak smile to trace her face.

"You're back, Ren."

"What's happening to you, Kyoko! Tell me!"

She laughed, then started choking. He almost ran to get a glass of water when she stopped him.

"You asked me why I became angel. How I died so many millenia ago. But I never answered because..."

She sighed weakly, making his heart break looking at her so fragile and...scarred.

She gave him a smile, soft and broken.

"I never really died. I faded into dust. I was stuck with a sword on my waist, stabbed by my first love. I should've died, but I didn't. My body turned to dust, his poisonous knife still stuck to me even after I left this world."

A tear escaped her eyes, but he wiped it away, squeezing her hand. His heart broke looking at her this way.

"Even when I was alive, I didn't do anything but be betrayed by all whom I knew. My mother only wanted a boy, so she sold me to a man who never loved me back. My father took me back, but he wasn't kind. I worked till late night even with the danger of being touched by men. And then it happened. Shotaro―"

She almost fell in his arms. Her sobs muffled in his chest. She was cold, so he covered her, ignoring the fact that she was naked. He pulled her close to him, loving the way it felt to be close to her.

"He raped me. But I let him, because it didn't matter, and I loved him. But I was so foolish, that infatuation I had for him, it slapped me on the face. When he took me to the ocean, talking about his dreams when suddenly he took me to the edge of the rock. That's when he stabbed me on the waist, twisting it as he told me how he hated me and only wanted my body."

He hugged her as she cried. And she cried the entire time, until finally she slept and he followed her.

Somewhere in-between their slumber, Saena decreed Kyoko's return.

* * *

Ren skipped work for almost a week, always beside Kyoko. She didn't move, the pain in her heart increasing with every passing minute. Some days, she felt she couldn't breathe. She knew that she would disappear any moment, but she always feared that she would vanish completely. The scar she got this time was the biggest, and she knew if the pain kept increasing, she would explode.

And then just like that, she knew that she must leave before it got worse. She forced herself up, searching for Ren, desperate as her body started glowing.

"Ren!" She screamed clutching her chest. He came running to her, cradling her as she held his face.

A sad smile traced her face, as her eyes searched his.

"Always smile, okay? Don't let the past win over. Let yourself..."

Her body started to glow, but she pulled herself up anyway, pressing her lips over his. He felt his heart flutter at the way their lips moved against each other, he caught her even tighter, a silent tear escaped his eyes for the first time in his life. He hadn't cried even when Rick died. She pulled away, smiling one last time.

"...free."

Then she closed her eyes and vanished like gold powder evaporating into the air.

"Kyoko!" He whispered as his heart broke into tiny pieces, unable to be mend back into its order.

* * *

 _After two months_

* * *

"How is she?"

"Still the same, hasn't opened her eyes since that scar completely turned scarlet red."

"I should've known this would happen. That mortal was too nosy."

"And handsome."

Saena gave a withering look at Aphrodite, the goddess of love. If Aphrodite had her own way, she would have snagged him. But, he had already fallen deep in love with Kyoko.

"What are we going to do?" Saena sighed, her question resonating the throne room. All the olympians were silenced.

"Saena, she is your daughter, isn't she?" Zues asked silently. Saena didn't answer, staring hard at the throne of Posiedon that swirled with colours of the ocean and its creatures. Saena was the only minor goddess that visited the mount Olympus so often. So everyone knew her.

"Yes, she is."

"Then why did you give her to that mortal who didn't even want a child?" Zues asked curiously, wondering about it for so long since he saw the concern in her eyes ever since Kyoko looked pale.

"Because I didn't want her to know that she was half blood. I wanted her to think that she belonged to the earth, that she had a safe life. But I was wrong. So wished her to become an angel which Demeter granted," Saena gave a grateful smile to Demeter.

Zues now understood why Demeter didn't fight back or throw a tantrum for stealing her angels.

"What about the mortal?" Athena asked.

Saena's eyes hardened, an image flashing in front of everyone.

Ren was staring at the moonlit sky, talking to himself. His eyes were bagged, hair messy as if he'd never taken a shower and his clothes looked even more shabby. He was sitting on the roof, his knees folded by his arms.

"He has become worse after she took his scar. In fact, his scar wasn't supposed to hurt so much, but..." All of them looked at Saena as she sighed. Who wouldn't miss a pretty goddess's expression?

"She fell in love with him."

Murmurs broke out, the silent throne room suddenly had become a hubbub of whispers and words of surprise.

"SILENCE!" All fell silent at the voice of Zues.

He looked straight at Saena with firm eyes, a decision was finally concluded.

"Then there is only one way to solve this silly issue."

* * *

"I love you Kyoko."

He spoke after what felt like years when in reality it was only moments ago. It has been 2 months, 6 days and eight hours since he lost her. And he still couldn't get over the fact.

Although he did even better than before, Yashiro―his manager detected the change in him. And the fact that Ren tried to drown himself in work didn't help. Tomorrow, he had a premiere to attend, yet he didn't want to choose a date.

 _"Do you want to taste hamburgers? He asked._

 _Her blank expression pushed him to order that. And when she ate it, he smiled. Well, it was worth it._

He tried eating hamburger without her, but he felt like throwing up. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. But he eventually laughed at himself for being so foolish.

Sometime in the night, he remembered the marks on her body, the mark on her waist that had two knifes crossing one another caught his eye. Maybe that was her mark for being betrayed.

But she was perfect, he thought stubbornly. He still loved her more, he would give anything to have her back. Even his life.

He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of kissing his love lady.

* * *

"Tsuruga Ren! Who is your date tonight?"

That question stung, but he shook his head and kept smiling. He wanted to go with Kyoko on this premiere, because she was the reason he could complete those scenes.

"Are you single?"

"Is there anyone you love?"

"Are you heart broken?"

"Why didn't you take anyone as your date?"

As he was about to answer, suddenly, a hand slipped under his and he felt annoyed. It must be Morizumi Kimiko. He turned to give her a look.

"Kimi―"

When his mouth fell open.

All the people quieted down at his expression and the way he looked at the woman.

She gave him a playful smile, grabbing his collar. She said something, loud enough for the people to hear, and firmly for Ren to believe that she really was there.

"Because he has me."

Then she kissed him, in front of all the people, the paparazzi, other actors and actresses. And the most important person, Yashiro(Yeah, he is. Because he was the one who figured that Ren was heartbroken)

He knew that they would have to discuss things, sort out all the mysteries.

But for now, he relished the feeling of her lips on his. Slipping his hand on her waist, he smiled.

Kyoko was the only person who would heal all his scars. He wouldn't heal any other way.

Because she belonged to him.

 ** _The End._**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello guys! I'm back with another one shot. Hope you guys like it! And those of you who don't read greek mythology, I will clear a few of your doubts here:**_

 _ **There are 12 Olympians who are the main gods. Few of them are in the story, namely,**_

 _ **Demeter(Goddess of harvesting and farming), Zues(the king God), Hera―wife of Zues(Goddess of marriage and family) and Aphrodite(Goddess of love)**_

 _ **Other than them, there are many minor gods that aren't usually mentioned so I took it upon me to create a new character(That's right, Saena) and it fit perfectly in the story.**_

 _ **Please tell me if something sounded out of place. I would like to know my flaws.**_

 ** _Other than that, i hope you enjoy my story(Please ignore grammatical errors that are small because I'm typing this entire thing on my phone as my laptop as usual broke down)_**

 ** _Thank you,_**

 ** _Keep smiling:-)_**


End file.
